vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted
Haunted is the seventh episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|Haunted Promo Trailer A HALLOWEEN VICKI CAN SINK HER TEETH INTO — As Vicki's behavior becomes more dangerous, Stefan tries to help her. tries to convince to stay away from Vicki. gives a necklace she took from to wear with her Halloween costume, and when Damon tries to take it back, he is surprised by Bonnie's abilities. Bonnie discusses the incident with her grandmother and learns more about her family's past. Trying to cheer Vicki up, takes her to the high school's haunted house, but the evening soon takes a terrifying turn on everybody. Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett * Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Vicki Donovan. * This episode marks the end of the first chapter of season 1 "The Vicki Chapter". * This is the first episode in which Damon begins to fulfill his later role as the series' anti-hero. * This episode had 4.18 million viewers in USA. * Jeremy and Matt organized and participated in a search party for Vicki. * Vampires must first be invited into a house in order to enter it - even one in which they lived while they were still human. * For Halloween, Bonnie and Caroline dress as witches, Vicki as a vampire, Matt and Elena as a doctor and a nurse, Mrs. Lockwood as Daisy Buchanan, Tyler wears a cape and no shirt, Jeremy wears a black hoodie. * The Lockwoods know Zach from the Founders' Council. * This is the first episode where Elena is bitten by a vampire, which was done by Vicki. * The amulet burns Damon when he tries to take it from Bonnie. * Vicki bites Elena prompting Stefan to kill her by staking her through the chest. * It is revealed that Emily Bennett was a witch. She is also known to have traveled with Katherine Pierce as her handmaiden. :Deaths: :*Vicki Donovan - killed by Stefan Salvatore Cultural References *Bambi, a fictional deer and main character in Felix Salten's Bambi, A Life in the Woods and in the Disney films based on the book *Deepak Chopra, an Indian-American endocrinologist, lecturer, celebrity and author of books on spirituality and mind-body medicine *The Rain in Spain, a song from the musical My Fair Lady *Disneyland, an American theme park in Anaheim, California, owned and operated by the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts division of The Walt Disney Company *Anne Frank, a Jewish Dutch girl and diarist *Daisy Buchanan, romantic interest of the titular character of F. Scott Fitzgerald's 1925 Jazz Age novel The Great Gatsby Quotes : Are you on drugs? Everyone thinks you're off on a bender. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: I wish. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: I can't control it. I am so hungry. : You, don't talk. : Screw you, dude. : Dude? Really, dude? : Damon, don't! : (about Tyler) Oh, come on, who's going to miss this idiot? : (reading the paper) There's nothing about that Logan guy in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: (looking at the cup of blood) What is it? : It's what you're craving. : Don't lie to the girl. it's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch. : Yeah, what is it? Is it skunk, St. Bernard, Bambi? [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Why can't I have people blood? : Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane, way out of our eye line. I say; snatch, eat, erase. : And good morning to you, little miss "I'm on a mission". : How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done? : And how can you be so brave, and stupid, to call a vampire "arrogant and glib". : If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead. : Yes, you would. : But I'm not. : Yet. : Where is Stefan? : He' s upstairs, singing the rain in Spain. Knock yourself out. : She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. ... : So she's a vampire with issues? [[Sheila Bennett|'Grams']]: You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch. : We've been talking history for two days. I want to get to the fun part. [[Sheila Bennett|'Grams']]: It's not meant to be fun. : Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? : (to Caroline) Don't be bitter, it provokes wrinkles. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Oh God, don't start with that whole twelve steps thing. School counselor has been down that road and it doesn't work for me. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough" speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: (choking Elena) Let's get one thing straight you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years, 15 years, and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm going to see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy cause I have some fun new toys to play with and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it! : It's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire can all blur into one urge. Hunger. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: You did this to me out of boredom? : It's one of the pitfalls of eternity. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Now'' I'm bored. ' : You're life was pathetic; your afterlife doesn't have to be. ''' : She's been cooped up in your room all day, she's not Anne Frank. : She could hurt someone. : I'm not taking her to Disneyland; we're going to the front yard. : For months after mom and dad died I felt like crap, like, nothing really even mattered crap. Now all of a sudden I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better and Vicki was in every single one of them. So you may not see it, but trust me, keeping me away from her is not for the best. : I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with. : Sounds like a plan. : (about Vicki) You can't miss her, she's a vampire. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: I'm fine! : Really? No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling light headed or anxious or cranky? Like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? : It's called hunger. And it's only going to get worse and worse every minute you pretend it's not controlling you. : (to Mrs. Lockwood) Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there, alone. I mean I've seen ten vampires tonight. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: (to Jeremy) If you come with me we can be together forever. : (after Vicki bites his lip) Taking that costume a little too far? : (walking up to Elena and Vicki) You should go. I got this. : You did this. This is your fault. : You confuse me for someone with remorse. : (to Damon) People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters and you know it. : You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding. You need to leave. : I can't find Vicki, she totally bailed on me. : I don't know where she is. : Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her? : You're a good brother, Matt. : Do you understand what happened tonight? : No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw but I don't understand. : Why does everybody have to die on me? : (about Jeremy) How's he doing? : He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid. : (to Stefan about Jeremy) Can you make him forget? : If I did it there's no guarantee that it would work, because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right. : I can do it. If this is what you want, I'll do it. : It's what I want. : Part of me wishes that I could forget too. Forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since. : If that's what you want. : Yes. It is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened, I can't lose the way I feel about you. : It's done. Gallery Pictures Normal VD106a 733.JPG|Stefan keeping Damon and Vicki from going out. Normal VD106a 648.JPG|Damon and Vicki. Normal VD106a 788.JPG|Stefan giving his serious look. Normal VD106a 560.JPG|Stefan and Damon. normal_VD106a_352.JPG|Vicki looking at Stefan and Elena (who are not in the picture). normal_003.jpg|Stefan, Damon and Vicki. normal_VD106a_813.JPG|Damon and Stefan. normal_VD106a_850.JPG|Damon and Stefan outside. normal_VD107-0008.jpg|Damon and Vicki. normal_VD106c_532.JPG|Elena in her nurse costume at the school hunted house. normal_VD106c_537.JPG|Elena heading towards the haunted house. 107.jpg|Stefan at the Halloween party. normal_VD106c_419.JPG|Stefan, Vicki and Matt. normal_VD106c_397.JPG|Stefan telling Matt to back off. normal_VD106c_150.JPG|Elena looking for Jeremy. normal_VD106c_109.JPG|Elena inside the school haunted house. normal_VD106c_009.JPG|Jeremy inside the school haunted house. normal_VD106b_0776.JPG|Vicki about to attack Elena. normal_VD106b_0717.JPG|Vicki and Elena. normal_VD106b_0335.JPG|Jeremy and Elena and Vicki staked. normal_VD106b_0785.JPG|Vicki lifeless after being staked by Stefan. normal_VD107-0002.jpg|Elena at the boarding house. normal_VD106b_0015.JPG|Elena and Jeremy running from Vicki. normal_VD106b_0004.JPG|Jeremy at the bus parking lot. normal_VD106a_362.JPG|Elena looking for Stefan. normal_VD106a_547.JPG|Damon, and Stefan behind him. normal_002 (1).jpg|Stefan and Elena looking at Vicki (who is not in the shot). normal_027.jpg|Elena mounrning over Vicki. normal_028.jpg|Damon looking over a dead Vicki. normal_026.jpg|Elena crying over the tragedy. normal_024.jpg|Vicki bitting Elena. normal_jeremyvicki.jpg|Jeremy about to hook up with Vicki. normal_VD107-0015.jpg|Elena and Stefan talking to Matt about Vicki. normal_VD107-0016.jpg|Stefan telling Matt about Vicki and Elena in between. normal_VD107-0011.jpg|Stefan looking at Vicki attacking Elena (Vicki and Elena are not in the shot). normal_VD107-0010.jpg|Stefan looking at Vicki (who is not in the picture). normal_haunted105.jpg|Vicki with her arm on her waist. vamp3334.jpg|Jeremy goes heart to heart with vicky|link=Haunted normal_1.jpg|Stefan and Damon wacth vicky|link=Haunted See also fr:Episode 1x07 : Soif de sang 107 107